Werwolf in the Woods
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: When Bella and Edward find a body in the woods their adopted human daughter, Paige, and Jacob are the prime suspects after they find out the vic imprinted on Paige and she was cheating on him with Jacob. Will they solve the case with out finding out?
1. Werwolf in the Woods

**Sorry werewolf fans everywhere, I feel the pain too.**

Bella pov

We were running deep into the woods today. I heard the heart beat of some deer off to the side of the forest maybe 100 meters away. But I was after a smell that told me that something delicious was close. It smelled like what a human would drool over. And to a human it would be like not eating for a week and smelling a steak with potatoes and gravy only feet away. When it was inches away I tripped and the smell of rotting meat and dead flesh filled my nose. I looked down and saw a rotting corps on the forest floor. A scream left my lips.

Bones pov

I closed the car door and walked to the crime scene.  
"Seventeen to twenty, male. That's all we know now." Cam said.  
"It looks like canine bite marks on the left humerus and right femur. Who found the body?" I looked up from the remains.  
"They, they say they were hiking and they found the body." Cam pointed to a couple that looked no older than seventeen but they both wore wedding rings. Me and Booth walked over to them.  
"I'm FBI agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Temperance Brennan. We'd like to ask you some questions."  
"Of course. Um, we really have to go home to check on our daughter. Can we continue there? It's not far at all." The woman asked. She had topaz eyes as well as her husband. They both were very pale and she had tousled brown hair and the man had messy bronze hair, but they looked more like siblings than a married couple.  
"Of course we can. Which way did you come from?" I said.  
"Wait Bones, we can't hike all the way there." Booth whispered. "And there are huge bears here!"  
"They said they didn't live far and Cam can take care of it from here." I started to follow the couple and then Booth started to come from behind stumbling on the roots and loose dirt. We walked for a quick few minutes and then Booth started to catch up with me.  
"Are you sure about this?" He panted.  
"Yes, if they are in familiar surroundings and have checked on their daughter than they will be more comfortable talking about what they saw.  
"You have got to stop hanging out with Sweets." He stopped and looked amazed as we started to slow down. We were approaching a majestic white house with nearly every wall made of glass. Clouds started to form in the sky as we walked closer to the house. When I looked down from the sky to the couple they seemed to untense. We entered the house and the woman walked into the living room and picked up a small toddler, about one year old.  
"Sorry, um, I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward." She said as she sat down.  
"See mom, I told you I could take care of Renesmee." A girl walked in and sat next to Bella and took the baby. She started playing with the small girl that was laughing her heart out. "This is my oldest daughter, Paige. And Renesmee is my youngest." I was puzzled by this, they looked no older than eighteen and they had a daughter that seemed only years younger than them.  
"I'm adopted, it confuses people a lot." Paige said.  
Then a woman maybe in her mid twenty's came out of the kitchen and placed a plate of peanut brittle on the table and looked at us.  
"Who are they?" she looked at Bella and Edward.  
"Their with the FBI there was a murder in the woods." Her eyes went wide with shock. And then Edward shook his head as if they had some silent language.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"That's what we're trying to find out." Booth said as we took a seat on the opposite side of the living room.  
"She's our mother, it confuses people. Our family arrangement." Edward said like he read my mind. "Esme and Carlisle are my adoptive parents. And my siblings Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are up stairs." Paige got up and handed the baby to her mother.  
"I have to go practice for try outs tomorrow." She had a slight blush to her cheeks.  
"Paige-"  
"Honey, let her have some privacy." Bella said as she grabbed a bottle.  
"Have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary lately?" Booth asked.  
"Nothings normal here." Paige said as she pocked her head down from the stair case.  
"We heard some fighting, like bears or wolves, in the back yard the other day, but that's it." Esme said.  
"Well, call me if you remember anything else." Booth handed them a card and we walked back outside and started to the crime scene.  
"Their hiding something, I can just tell."  
"I think the daughter knows something."  
"The baby?" Booth looked very confused.  
"No, the teenager, She was hiding something. Maybe she knows who the victim is."  
"I don't know, she seems too…"  
"Her father was very protective of her; Bella had to tell him to let her have some privacy. She may be hiding something and the mother knows."

Jasper pov

After I heard the FBI people leave I started to walk down stairs to go hunting. Suddenly a burst of happiness, love, and lust came from Paige's room. I felt like I traveled back to San Francisco in the 60's. I slowly walked over to the door and listened.  
_That rebel moon is shining'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running' baby,  
Wild at heart  
_"Paige?" I knocked on the door. The music stopped and she opened the door.  
"Yeah?" she was out of breath and looked like she did after her first try outs last year for cheerleading.  
"Nothing, I thought I felt something."  
"There's no earthquake, uncle Jasper." She grabbed my forearm like she was trying to help me stay standing up.  
"Very funny. Are you trying out for cheerleading this year?"  
"Yeah, I have the perfect routine planed out." She closed the door and one of her favorite songs by P!nk get the party started. I walked down stairs and saw Edward looking like, well, me.  
"What's stuck up your butt that's got you so concerned?"  
"Paige, Bella won't let me check on her." He turned his gaze to Bella and Nessie.  
"She deserves it."  
"She's I trouble that little girl." Alice said as she walked out of the kitchen. "The FBI are going to take her in because she knows something, I can't tell because my vision was cut short."  
"Wait, you men a werewolf?"

Paige pov

_**~*flashback*~**_  
_**I kissed him and felt like I was flying. I'd never thought of kissing him but I fell in love with him, I think. Aunt Rosalie said that lust last three months but love lasts forever. Does this mean that it's lust or love?  
"Paige, what's the matter?" he asked.  
"Just thinking. I love you, Paul."  
~*end flashback*~**_

I stopped it short incase dad was listening in. I grabbed my picture of us at the beach. We were so happy before he found out and left. I thought we kept it so secret and he never thought about the times we'd gone out. I got up and put on my cheerleading uniform and ran down stairs.  
"Mom, can you drive me to the school for tryouts?"  
"Sure." She handed Nessie to dad and grabbed her keys. I strapped into the car and turned on the radio.  
"Are you ready for this year?" she started the car and we were off.  
"I hope so." I held on to my locket. He got it for me on my birthday. That's when Paul found out. He got so mad, I used to think it was hot when he got mad but he was scaring me. He was there and saved me. That was three weeks ago and then they found a skeleton in the woods. But it couldn't be him, could it?

Bones pov

"Honey, she's a teenage girl and it might be something that she's not supposed to be doing that she's not telling her parents." Angela pulled up the 3D picture of the victim. He was quit handsome.  
"His name is Paul. I sent it to the Quileute reservation and one of his friends identified him."  
"Does he have any enemies?"  
"Three weeks ago he got into a pretty heated fight with his friend Jacob Black because he found out his friend, Jacob, was going out with his girlfriend."  
"Who was that?" Booth asked. Angela pulled up a picture. She had long brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her nose was slightly turned up, her lips were thin and pink.  
"Paige Cullen, thirteen, the girlfriend that two boys, way too old for her, were fighting over."  
"That's her, the girl that I think knows something."  
"We should bring her in, she could tell us what happened that made two best friends turn on each other."  
"Well, in most species the male thinks of the female as power and other males are a threat do it's just in their DNA."  
"More than we can comprehend." Angela said.  
"What?"  
"I was reading their legends and there's one that says that their descendents of wolves. That could make them more instinctive."  
~*later that day*~  
Booth knocked on the door.  
"FBI, open up." No one came to the door. Then a shriek came from up stairs. "Crap." Both grabbed his gun and knocked down the door. We walked up the stairs and music started to play.  
"Is that?"  
"Yeah." We walked to the room that the music was coming from. Booth opened the door.

Paige pov

"Jacob, are you sure they don't know you're here?"  
"Yeah, I was careful not to drop any hints." He pulled off his leather jacket. I started kissing him. He pulled me over to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started to kiss my neck. I let out a small shriek when he pulled my shirt off and started kissing in between my beasts. His warm lips moved lower and lower. Then he moved back to my neck and then I pulled his shirt off. I heard shuffling outside the door and then agent Booth and Dr. Brennan came bursting through the door.  
"Oh!" I let out a shriek.  
"Get dressed, we need you to come down to answer some questions about how you're ex boyfriend ended up dead in the woods. You're coming to." He looked at Jacob. _Crap._  
After we got dressed we walked out and agent Booth and Dr. Brennan took us down to the station. I looked out the window.  
_**~*flashback*~  
I was reading a book in the garden and heard something behind me. I stood up and dropped my book.  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" Jacob walked out of the bushes.  
"No, you just surprised me." I knelt down to pick up the book. So did Jacob. As I was about to grab the book our hands met. I gasped. His hand was so warm. I picked up the book and stood up.  
"Do you want to go out some time?"  
"I'm seeing someone."  
"Oh yeah, Paul." He looked down.  
"It's getting dark," I looked up at the dark sky that was dotted with stars. Then I looked at him and felt a pang of sadness when I saw his eyes. He was like a lost puppy, he had those irresistible eyes. I felt like I was being pulled into his aura of light that mom said he always had. "I-I should get inside." I started to walk on path home and then I felt the earth move from under me. Then his arm shot out and caught me. My face was inches from his. I felt his warm breath I was so close. I placed my hand on his cheek and he lifted me closer to him. I closed my eyes and then I felt his warm lips on mine. It lasted seconds too little. Paul never kissed me like that. Jacob kissed me like I was something more than an imprint, more than someone that was arranged to be married when I turn eighteen just because I was born for some werewolf.**_


	2. The Girl in the Gutter

**So Paige is going out with Jacob but **_**was **_**Paul's imprint and now he's dead, but there's a twist.  
Disclaimer: (Said by Dr. Temperance Brennan, Jacob Black, and Edward Cullen.)  
Brennan: She does not own us; we are the property of Fox and Stephanie Meyer.  
Jacob: But she doesn't make me sound like an idiot!  
Me: Stephanie Meyer does no such thing! *punches Jacob into next week*  
Edward: DON'T LET HER OWN ME! SHE WILL KILL ME!  
Me: Shh! I do no such thing, I torture you. Maybe I should. *plays with knife menacingly*  
Edward: crap, why did I have to talk!  
Me: point is I don't own anything, Fox and Stephanie Meyer own it all.**

Bones pov

The FBI building was empty as we walked to the interrogation room. We questioned Paige first.  
"So, your boyfriend is dead and we find you making out with his best friend." Booth said. "You know that doesn't make you look that innocent." She sat with her arms crossed, her jaw was clenched.  
"We were going out behind Paul's back. I didn't love him, not after Jacob." She looked down. "We were arranged to be married, we were soul mates. But I never loved him, not really."  
"So you and Jacob killed him and dumped the body in the woods."  
"No! After he found out he went berserk and Jake thought he was going to hurt me and he ran over and Paul just," her breath stopped short and tears started to form in her eyes. "He almost killed Jacob. I was mad at him. I followed him into the woods and then I saw him with another girl, Jacob's sister. I just got so mad I waited till she left and I picked up a fallen branch and hit him."  
"So you killed your fiancé because he almost killed the guy you were cheating on with." Booth was trying to put the pieces together.  
"There was no evidence of him being beaten, your story doesn't add up." I said placing a picture of the bones on the table. "But there were canine bite marks on the left humerus and right femur. He was attacked by a dog, and a very big one." She didn't look fazed by this like she knew it happened. "Did you know about this?"  
"Yes."  
"What happened?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Are you protecting some one?"  
"No, I literally can't tell you. Only those close can know."  
"Those close, what does that mean."  
"I can't tell you." Tears started to fill her eyes. "If I do you would be in more danger than you can imagine." Booth sighed and had her taken out, then the other boy came in.  
"You're her other boyfriend, how could someone do that to their best friend?" Jacob just sat there, not paying attention.  
"He was attacked by a large dog, do you know anything about this?"  
"Yes, I do." He said, his voice was dry.  
"Did you kill him?"  
"No, we fought and then he ran into the woods and Paige followed. That's what he's done to her, she doesn't love him but she follows him like a lost puppy."  
"She said she saw him with another woman and that she was going because she was mad he almost killed you. Then she said she beat him to death with a fallen branch." He tensed, his breathing speeded up. "I think she was covering for you, or maybe she did. Maybe we should arrest her, which would be a 10 year sentence I think." Booth was making him madder with every word.  
"Don't get me upset." He looked like he was going to attack Booth. Then someone knocked on the door.  
"What?" he asked when he opened the door. "Okay… Bones, we got a body." An officer came in and took Jacob.

Paige pov

"Jake, are you okay?" he was trembling all over.  
"Paige, stay away from me." I took a step back as he started to calm down. "Were they that hard on you?" just then my evil shopping addicted pixie of an aunt and my mom burst in.  
"Paige Isabella Melanie Cullen, why are you here!?" my mom used my full name, she only does when I'm in deep crap.  
"They-"  
"Bella, give her a brake. It's not like she killed him." I looked down.  
"I told them I did." They looked at me with surprise.  
"Paige, you killed Paul?"  
"No, but it's the only way to keep you a secret."  
"Let's go." Mom said.  
"Wait, I can't see past the pack so why were you there, Jacob?" my aunt Alice asked. I turned red.  
"Oh, well, um, we,"

Bones pov

We arrived at a house on the Quileute reservation. Cam was pulling bone fragment from the gutter of the house.  
"The victim was chopped to bits and we only have half of the remains. This is getting to be hard." I looked at what was half of a human body.  
"Female, early twenties. We need to get the skull compete so Angela can get a facial sketch." I walked over to the house and climbed up one of the ladders and started pulling bones.

Angela pov

I walked past Temperance's office when I saw a girl waiting in it.  
"Hello?" I said. She jumped.  
"Oh, I was waiting for Dr. Brennan if that's okay. I heard about the new victim, I think I know who it is."  
"She's going to be out for awhile at the crime scene. You look familiar. Have we met before?"  
"My names Paige, Paige Cullen." She held out her hand.  
"The first victims girlfriend." I shook her hand.  
"Yeah, I'm her."  
"Did you see him before he died?"  
"No, not really. I saw him three weeks before they found the body."  
"Follow me." We walked into my office and I pulled up the 3D rendering. "I was able to find his last excretion. He must have loved you a lot."  
"But I didn't love him the way he loved me." She looked down. "But I loved him like I love Jacob now, once."  
"Love is strange. You said you know who the new victim is."  
"I saw her with Paul in the woods before he died. It's Jacobs sister, Rachel."


	3. Werwolf in the Girl

**Hi, can you guys do me a favor? I want you guys to vote on a new poll of mine for who killed Paul and Rachel, and if the person you want to be the killer isn't on there then send me the character in a pm. Thanks, enjoy the chapter.  
Disclaimer: (Paige, Bella, Paul)  
Paige: xXLittlexMelanieXx does not own twilight, except me.  
Bella: No one owns my daughter!  
Paul: technically she isn't, and she isn't my imprint really, Rachel is.  
Me: will you shut up! You are ruining the story! *knocks Paul into next week with Jacob*  
Paige: stop punching the wolves I love into next week, it gets boring.  
Me: the point is I do not own these awesome characters, except Paige.**

Bones pov

"What is she doing here?" I asked Angela as I pointed to the tall teenager that was sitting in Angela's office.  
"She says she knows who the victim is. She said it's Rachel Black."  
"Jacob's sister?"  
"The same one she said she saw with Paul in the woods." I looked at Paige; she was looking at the 3D rendering of Paul. Was she… crying? I walked into Angela's office.  
"Paige Cullen?" she wiped her tears and stood up.  
"Yes, did Angela tell you why I'm here?"  
"Yes, come with me." She followed me to my office.  
"Please, take a seat." She sat on the couch and I sat across from her.  
"How did you know it was Rachel Black?" her eyes where puffy and red from crying.  
"Because I heard her arguing with someone when I went to see Jacob and then I heard someone hit her with something large like a lamp. Then she fell by the door and I could see her head. There was blood dripping down her forehead." She gasped when she saw them bring in her body. "I have to go." She got up and left.  
"Cam was there blunt force trauma to the skull?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Paige saw her, well heard her get murdered. She said she was hit by a lamp."

Jacob pov

It had been two days since the FBI people came my house. The phone rang.  
"Hello." I answered.  
"This is Camille Saroyan with the FBI; I'm working on the case of the body found at your house. I have some bad news for you."  
"What is it?"  
"The body recovered at your house was your sister Rachel."  
"What," it came out as a whisper.  
"I think you should come down here, there's more you need to know."  
"I'll be there soon." I hung up.  
"Jacob?" Paige walked over and kissed me. "Who was it?"  
"The FBI; the person they found here was Rachel." She kissed me again. I was close to crying.  
"Its okay, Jacob. It's okay." She said trying to calm me down.  
"They said there was more they needed to tell me and I should go down there."  
"Do you want to go?" she held my face in her small hands.  
"I should, it sounded important." She sighed.  
"I told them it was Rachel."  
"What?"  
"I came here to see you and heard her fighting with someone and then she fell and I called the FBI. I went there yesterday and told them."

Angela pov

I had my headphones on and was listening to like a virgin as I sketched.  
Like a virgin, with your heart beat next to mine.  
Your so fine and your mine.  
Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Oh, you startled me, Paige. Why are you here?" I pulled of my headphones off.  
"I came here with Jacob, they wanted to give him the news about Rachel."  
"I thought that Cam told him over the phone."  
"The other news. About it."  
"How much do you know?" I looked at her and she just bit her lip and looked down.  
"I know she was pregnant and she didn't want to have the baby but she didn't want to have an abortion and she needed someone to volunteer to carry the baby."  
"They can do that?"  
"Yeah, medical science is weird."  
"So, the baby wasn't cut out of her. Oh crap." I ran out and saw Cam talking to Jacob. "Cam, you need to know something. It's about Rachel."  
"One second." She walked over. "What?"  
"Paige has to tell you something, the baby wasn't cut out." I took her to Paige and she explained what happened.  
"So who's the surrogate?"  
"Well…" Paige bit the inside of her cheek.  
"Wait, you!? But you're thirteen!" I said, no, yelled.  
"That's the thing, with the whole thing of my parents being eighteen we say I'm thirteen. I'm seventeen, that's why people think I'm tall for my age." My mouth hung open.  
"So your carrying your boyfriends niece or nephew?"  
"Yeah, basically."  
"Wow, what do I tell him now?"  
"What she told you." Cam walked out to Jacob and told him about what happened with his sister. I pulled a walkie talkie out of my pocket.  
"I slipped the other in her pocket." We started listening.  
"But who has the baby now." His voice was shaking.  
"We just found out, I think you should talk to her yourself."  
"What, she's here?" Cam looked at us and put the walkie talkie in my pocket. They started walking over here.  
"Jacob," Paige said. "I have to tell you something."

Paige pov

"Jacob, I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath. "I'm the one Rachel asked to have the baby."  
"What?"  
"I think we'll give you a moment." Cam and Angela walked out.  
"She asked me to help her, she didn't want to get an abortion but she couldn't have the baby. I couldn't say no to her, she was so sad. And," he kissed me.  
"I understand you helped her. You've always helped others, it's in your nature." He placed his hand on my stomach. "So did you have to tell them so they wouldn't freak out?"  
"I told them after they freaked out." She sighed. "But, there's something else."  
"What?" he looked worried.  
"I found out after we did the transplant that I was already pregnant." He looked shocked. "We're having a baby. We were going to get married when I turn eighteen next month anyways." He smiled.  
"We're having a baby. I can't believe it." He kissed me.  
"Is it safe to come in?" my mom came in. "We heard about what you did for Rachel."  
"Mom, I'm not just having Rachel's baby. Jake and I are having a baby. I found out after the transplant."

**Wow, was that a shock! Two babies and only one is hers. And the other's mother and father are dead, or are they?**


	4. Mother in the Butter

**I know it's a weird name for a chapter but each name is a clue.  
Disclaimer: (Rachel, Alice, and Edward)  
Alice: xXLittlexMelanieXx does not own Twilight or Bones, we belong to Stephanie Meyer and they belong to Fox.  
Edward: so no one can sue her, but please save me!  
Rachel: shut it, she hasn't done anything to you yet.  
Edward: **_**Yet**_** is the word, she will!  
Me: shut up or I'll give you to my sister!  
Edward: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: enjoy the chapter.**

Booth pov

I was sitting at my desk when the phone started to ring.  
"Agent Seeley Booth, who is this?"  
"Please, help me. I'm at northwest dairy on Bennett lane** (not a real place that I know of)**. Please hurry!" she hung up.  
"Crap."  
*~minutes later~*  
I knocked down the door and the team ran in. there were giant metal barrels of butter on all sides. Then a scream broke the silence. There was a girl on one of the railings by the barrels. I ran up the stairs and saw a man push her off the side and into the butter and run.  
"Hey" I shot his knee and he fell to the ground. Then I jumped into the barrel to save her. I swam deep into the barrel. Soon I felt her arm and pulled her to the top.  
"Booth." Bones called. She helped me pull the woman onto the landing and she wrapped a blanket around her. "What's your name?"  
"Rachel, Rachel Black."

Paige pov

I sat in my room listening to the Dave and Shari show on Kafe 104.3. I picked up my phone to call in.  
"Hello, my names Paige Cullen. I wanted to call in to say that if the Michael O'Shea scares us all one more time I'm going to hunting him down. We don't need to be scared like that just because you guys are changing to 104.1!"  
"Well let's hope it doesn't end up coming to that." Shari said.  
"But that was quit a scare he gave us, but we're fine here and no one needs to be hunted down." Dave said.  
"Alright, let's hope you go on another twenty years. Bye." I hung up and fell asleep dreaming about the upcoming holiday.


	5. Murderer in the mud

**This is the semi conclusion; there will be a sequel where all will be revealed. The poll is just to help me pick the crème de la crop of the most suspicious of the cast. So to know the conclusion please vote so the sequel can be made.  
Disclaimer: I'm making it easy for the cast with what's happened, I do not nor shall I ever *sniff* own twilight or Bones. *sniff* I hope Fox and Stephanie Meyer are happy with their amazing book/show.**

Bones pov

"Rachel, Rachel black."  
"That can't be possible, Rachel Black is dead."  
"Can I please see my family, I was out of town and I wanted to see Paige and Jacob. I need to know how the baby is."  
"Then if your Rachel Black who's the woman we found?" we took her to the lab to see Paige and Jacob.  
"Paige, Jacob."  
"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Jacob said. _Rebecca?  
_"Jacob, it's me Rachel. What is that woman talking about me being dead?"  
"Rachel," Paige whispered.  
"What?"  
"That means that Rebecca is…" she trailed off.  
"What about Rebecca?"  
"I think that is the one that they found."  
"What?"  
"We found a body at your house. We thought it was you. Who's Rebecca."  
"My twin sister. But she hasn't been down here in two years."

Paige pov

I sat at my window and watched the snow falling down. The white was so inviting, no drop of blood could harm this peaceful-  
"PAIGE!" crap, there's the blood.  
"Yes daddy." I tried to pull my sweetest daddy's girl act.  
"Why did I here that you're having Rachel's baby?"  
"Because I'm too kind for words and can almost do anything I want so I could help her."  
"Paige, why did you have to do this?"  
"Daddy, I'm not a little girl any more. I'm turning eighteen next month and then I can do what ever I want." He sighed as I walked into the kitchen to get some water.  
"Paige!" my evil shopping addicted pixie of an aunt squealed. "How could you not tell us about the baby!?" my eyes went wide.  
"Aunt Alice, Shh!" I pulled her outside.  
"Which one are you talking about?"  
"Yours, your only carrying yours in my vision."  
"Did dad see?"  
"No, you haven't told him yet, have you?"  
"I'm waiting till me and Jake…"  
"Get married?"  
"How did you know!"  
"I got past them."  
"You can see past the pack!"  
"I figured it out. But why didn't you tell us!"  
"Dad." She laughed. "He doesn't like Jake all that much since he found out I cheated on Paul with him." I bit my lip.  
"Well go in you must be freezing out here." We walked in joking about dad's reaction. "He looked like he had a bomb up his butt!" I laughed.  
"Better than uncle Jasper when you guys adopted me." I walked into my room and waited for Rachel to decide on what she wanted.

Angela pov

I sat on a stool sketching when I felt something brush against my shoulder.  
"Why is everyone seeking up on me when I'm sketching!" a piece of paper floated by my shoulder.**(A/N it was me!) **I picked up the couple of pieces of paper and walked outside into the snow.  
"Hello?" I thought I saw someone out in the snow. Then I saw it again, there was a dark figure in the distance. Then a blood curdling scream pierced the silent snow fall. I ran over and saw the dark figure was a mud covered man strangling a woman.  
"Hey!" I yelled. I ran over as he got up and kicked him in the balls.  
"Bitch!" he said as he fell. Temperance and Booth ran out when they heard the commotion.  
"What happened!?" Booth asked. I knelt down to the woman.  
"Are you okay."  
"He killed those people, he didn't want me to talk." she croaked, her neck swelled slightly.  
"Call 911."

Bones pov

"Why were you attacking that woman?" Booth asked the boy. He was only maybe nineteen.  
"I told you, she was threatening my family."  
"You said earlier it was your 'pack'"  
"My pack is my family. She said she would kill them one by one, and ones dead already, I thought she would kill the rest of them."  
"You're a friend of Paul's?"  
"_Was _a friend of Paul's. I figured since the whole thing with Jacob's sister he would be here and she was going to kill him."  
"She said that you were the one killing them and that you didn't want us to know."  
"I would never kill my friends! She said she would kill them before Christmas and it's in two weeks so I thought that she was going to kill Jacob." He looked down at his hands that were covered in mud.  
"Why were you covered in mud?"  
"I woke up and I was covered in mud and she was walking to you guys and then I thought Jake was here so,"  
"What's your name, we never got to that."  
"Jared. Just ask Jacob I told him about it."

Paige pov

"Jared?" I saw him walking with agent Booth in handcuffs.  
"Paige, tell them about the woman that threatened the pack. They don't believe me."  
"What, how can you not know." I said to agent Booth. "I called in twice about it and a woman kept answering saying that I couldn't report it since no one was hurt."  
"Are you able to remember her voice?"  
"Yeah."  
"Follow me." He uncuffed Jared and took me into a room. A few minutes later a woman walked in.  
"You just need to tell us if this is the woman."  
"You can't report it unless someone is hurt." It was the same shrill voice.  
"That's her, that's the woman that answered the calls I made."  
_**~* later that day*~  
**_I walked through the doors to Angela's office. We'd become friends with me being in the lab all the time now.  
"So you saw Jared attacking that woman?"  
"That's his name? Well, yeah. You know him?"  
"He's a friend of Jacobs. That woman deserves to die."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"She said she would kill them one by one and now Paul is dead." I took a deep breath. "I need to go home. My dad will freak out if I'm not home by seven o'clock." I started to walk out and saw the woman walking out.  
"I didn't hurt them. I know who did."  
"Get away from me." I started to walk away.  
"It was"  
_**~*one week later*~  
**_I sat in my room watching music videos on my laptop.  
"Paige?"  
"Mom, hey." I looked up; she was wearing a cream silk tank top and dark skinny jeans.  
"Rachel called. She needs to talk to you."  
"Thanks mom." She walked out and I called Rachel back.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, Rachel my mom said you needed to talk to me."  
"Yeah, you don't have to carry both babies. I know about you and Jacob."  
"Oh," my lime green phone almost fell out of my hand I was so shocked. Jake and I weren't going to tell anyone until the wedding. "How do you know?"  
"I can just tell." I blushed.  
"You want the baby back?"  
"Yes, if it's okay with you."  
"You're the mother anything you want for the baby I'll do."  
"Thank you." She hung up and I turned on my radio.


End file.
